fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Unity 2/Chapter 5
Broken Unity By Megan was led back to her chamber. As she sat down on her bed, she started to cry. Lost, confused, and worried, she thought the love that she and Nick might pull her through and show her the way. But now, even that was taken from her, by Nick's own hand. A Volcanite came in to her room. "Igne would like to inform you that Nick is downstairs, as you wished for him to be brought here." • • • After that horrible experience, I was quite shaken up and had trouble regaining control of my actions as I was taken to my next destination: an ornate castle. I appeared to be in a throne room of some sort. Looking around, I could see large windows covered by draped banners, with an insignia of fire painted onto them. It was eerily quiet. Like something was waiting...or watching me... • • • Megan walked slowly with the Volcanite. It was a complicated feeling. The last person she'd want to see at this time and the person she most wanted to see was Nick. As she walked with a servant of Igne's, her feelings of lonliness and lost hope turned into anger, and she sped up ahead of the Volcanite. She was going to give Nick exactly what he deserved. • • • Suddenly, I heard footsteps bounding behind me. Turning around, I noticed a spiral staircase. Someone was coming down. And fast. "...Megan?" I could only make the sound of her name as I saw that my love herself was the one to come greet me here, in this castle. "You!!" she screamed at me, her face red with anger. Was this really Megan? Or was it a trick by Igne? I couldn't take any chances, so I honestly questioned "Megan." "What? What? What is it?" I said, worried that I had done something wrong. As she said it I realized what I did. "You monster!! I thought you loved me, instead you just thought that pretending would be a fun way to mess with me?! In truth you loved that I had finally met my cruel fate. I saw it! I saw you! Don't look at me anymore. Your eyes might as well shine red and gaze with a villainous stare. At least then, anyone who comes along will know who you really are..." And with that, Megan stormed back up the stairs. She, somehow, saw my possessed body enjoying her death in that wasteland. And now, she won't ever believe that I hated every moment. Then, I heard his evil voice again. Igne's voice. "Well, it looks like she doesn't love you anymore..." he said, almost mockingly. "You're sick. You think now she'll be with you? Because I'm not? Have you forgotten that you killed her in the first place?!" There was a pause. "You'll find that girls like her are very easy to manipulate...as long as there are no partnering forces...so I removed you...now I can have her..." "And what exactly do you think I'm going to do? Let you do this?!" I asked back, enraged. Suddenly, a mechanical rope caught my arm as the throne room floor opened, revealing a sea of lava below. The items in the room went into freefall, foreshadowing my fate. "You didn't think I just wanted you away, did you?" Igne's voice echoed. And then, I saw him, as the walls crumbled to show me him, glowing orange with fire energy, flying around with newfound power. "I want you gone, forever!! You will never take her from me again!!" he yelled. The rope slowly lowered me. This was it. I guess... This is the end. He won. Category:Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity Category:Fan Fiction